


A Hard Day's Night

by starkho



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kara is also a good gf, Kara may be obsessed with Lena's boobs, Kitchen Sex, Lena is not a very good baker but she tries, Lena is such a good gf, Lena's boobs are worth obsessing over tbh, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, SuperCorp, With a little bit of fluff, anyways i love girlfriends :), karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkho/pseuds/starkho
Summary: Kara had a tough week. Lena is a thoughtful girlfriend and wants to cheer her up. With cookies! And sex.Smut with a side of fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my friend @satvrno for helping me get over my writer's block by sharing smutty headcanons with me. You rock. 
> 
> Also, this work is unbeta'd (as usual) so any mistakes are my own.

It was the third batch of cookies Lena rejected. The first she burned, the second was too dry and crumbly, and now the cookies were flat and sticking to the baking tray.

 

 _This is ridiculous_ , she thought. _I could just buy Kara an infinite amount of her favorite cookies_. Except Lena refused to buy them. Because Kara Danvers deserved more than expensive gifts. She deserved dedication.

 

Kara was the best thing that ever happened to her. She was the best girlfriend in the entire world. She was the best _friend_ in the entire world. Perhaps the best human in the world, if you ignored the fact that she was not, in fact, human—But that’s beside the point. What mattered was how she was good, smart, brave, generous, trusting, and kind. How she always did the right thing, always tried to save everyone, always saw the best in everyone (especially Lena. She would never understand how she got this lucky), always did everything to make those around her happy—and expected nothing in return. As far as Lena Luthor was concerned, Kara Danvers deserved the world.

 

So, yeah. Lena would do anything to make her happy—and that included  _homemade_ cookies for her girlfriend, who had a particularly hellish week both at her day job and as Supergirl. On Monday there was an out-of-control fire where Supergirl was needed—which happened at the same time Kara was supposed to be at a press conference; on Tuesday it was a gang of infernians wreaking havoc in the financial district; Wednesday had Snapper freaking out over not having good enough pictures for a cover story of said infernians; and Thursday had J’onn and the rest of the DEO going on a international-scale wild chase of a Martian war criminal. The poor kryptonian had barely had time to take a breath.

 

Now, Kara could handle stress, Lena knew that. Nevertheless, seeing that famed crinkle between her eyebrows deepen day after day was making her worried. So she had to put in a little effort. A night in with cookies and Christmas movies was just what the doctor ordered (Lena did have a doctorate after all, which made Kara smitten when she found out, but didn’t stop her from teasing her mercilessly for being so accomplished).

 

Lena read the recipe again. She was fairly competent in the kitchen, despite finding cooking such an exhausting affair, so finding out her hard-earned skills in the kitchen didn’t automatically translate to baking was bit disappointing. Nevertheless, she was committed to bake cookies for Kara, and she had to get them ready before her girlfriend arrived home from work. So she had to find out what was she was doing wrong and do it right for the next batch. She had no more flour (or time) to spare.

 

After looking up some rookie baking mistakes on the internet, — _thank God for Betty Crocker_ —Lena was confident this batch of cookies would be the last one to go into the oven. Now all she had to do was set the timer and wait. It shouldn’t take long. She picked up a book on her way to the couch, settling in under a blanket. Halfway through the second chapter she was startled by the sound of keys turning and the door being opened.

 

And there she was. Kara entered the apartment and suddenly it was like summer had arrived. Even if it was just February. It seemed to Lena that her girlfriend carried that warmth and light with her, wherever she went. Lena stared for a second before regaining her breath and welcoming Kara with a quick peck to the lips.

 

“You’re home early! What happened?”

 

“ _You’re_ one to talk. You’re never home before _seven_.”

 

Lena recognized the crinkle once again. She silently thanked the stars for planning this night in advance.

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“I…Yeah. I’m sorry for being snippy.” she took a deep breath. “It’s just…There was a bank robbery I had to rush to stop today, they had hostages. It took longer than I expected so I had to rush to finish this week’s piece on time. It didn’t end up as good as I hoped it would and Snapper obviously noticed it too. It’s just so… _frustrating_. Having someone think I’m not good enough.”

 

The idea that _Kara_ , of all people, could believe for even a second that she wasn’t good enough was mortifying. If Kara needed reassurance, Lena would give it a thousand times over, until she remembered how truly amazing she was.

 

“You are good enough.” Lena cradled her cheeks. “And you’ll prove it to him. He doesn’t know you yet, he has no idea how exceptional you are, but he will.”

 

Kara treated her to a shy smile. “I think you’re exceptional too.” If the smile hadn’t already made Lena melt, those words certainly did. “Wait. Do I smell cookies?”

 

“What? No.” Lena scoffed. As if on cue, the timer on the oven went off loudly. “Okay. Maybe I noticed you were having a tough week and was preparing surprise cookies to cheer you up.”

 

“Aw, Lena. You didn’t have to do that. I know you hate cooking.”

 

“No I don’t.” Kara gave her a skeptical look. “Okay, I don’t _like_ it, _per se_ , but I wanted to do something nice for you. You’re always doing things to make me happy and I just…wanted to do the same for you.”

 

“Things? What things?”

 

“Kara” It was Lena’s time to look skeptical, “I know you don’t like going to fundraisers, or watching period dramas, or buying makeup, or playing chess, or washing the dishes. You only do those things to make me happy.”

 

“It’s just…your nail polish always looks so pretty, it would be a pity to ruin it over stupid _dishes_ , really.” She reasoned.

 

“Okay, darling. Whatever you say.” Lena kissed her cheek before going to the kitchen and opening the oven.

 

“Wait!” Kara rushed in before her, taking the tray before Lena could touch it. “It’s too hot, I don’t want you to burn your hands.” She deposited the tray on the kitchen counter.

 

Lena’s heart _swelled_.

 

“My hero”, she cooed. “I was going to wear gloves, you know.”

 

“Oh. Well. Of course. I knew that. You’re smart.” She blushed, “still, you can never be too careful with those things.”

 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. “Good thing I have you, then.” She smirked.

 

Kara’s blue eyes lowered to her lips, a dazed look on her face as her hands moved on their own accord to the small of Lena’s back. She brought them closer, bodies meeting over layers of clothing. Time passed slower, the air between them growing thicker as their lips approached, slow and steady, inch by inch, until they finally touched. It was like seeing stars, every single time. Lena wondered if Kara could see the constellations she knew from the skies of Krypton.

 

Their lips grazed against each other, being teased every now and them by a bit of teeth. Their mouths melded together, opening further so their tongues could finally meet. Both women moaned at the sensation. Both pairs of hands started to roam—Lena’s found themselves buried in Kara’s soft curls, and Kara’s traveled up her ribs towards her full breasts. She squeezed lightly and separated with a surprised groan.

 

“You’re not wearing a bra.” She stated flatly.

 

“Are you sure? Did you use your X-Ray vision?”

 

Kara rushed to remove her glasses. She looked down. “Yep. You’re definitely not wearing a bra.” She brought their bodies close together at that, a hungry glint in her eyes.

 

“ _Hmm_. Would you like to inspect further?”

 

“Wha—” Kara looked further down. “ _Fuck_ , Lena. You’re not wearing underwear at all.” Her mouth watered at the sight. Lena would never stop surprising her.

 

“Come on, now. Let me give you a back massage. You need it after the week you’ve had.”

 

Not that Kara didn’t love Lena’s massage but…She had another need in mind. A pressing need, in fact. A need that had not been satisfied this week due to both of their hectic schedules. Her disappointed look must have given her away, though, because Lena was quick to reassure her.

 

“Don’t worry, darling. You know I’ll take care of you.” She whispered into her ear. Lena went around Kara, lifting the girl’s arms so she could remove her sweater. She dropped a kiss to the back of her neck as her hands came up to press firmly on Kara’s shoulders. Her lips left wet kisses on the skin around her neck while her thumbs rubbed against her shoulder blades in a circling notion. Kara moaned.

 

“You are _so good_ at that.”

 

“You know I’m only getting started”

 

“Baby, I’m counting on it.”

 

Lena started kissing down Kara’s back. Her hands moved from her girlfriend’s broad shoulders, to her arms, squeezing her strong biceps. She worked slowly, each kiss leaving a wet trail as she went down. Her bra was next. Lena expertly undid the clasp and led the straps down her shoulders until the piece fell at Kara’s feet. When Lena’s lips reached her lower back, she fell to her knees.

 

“Turn around.”

 

Kara did. The sight almost undid her. Lena, lips deliciously swollen, on her knees before Kara. The smoldering look she gave her could corrupted a saint. Green eyes stayed locked on her as Lena’s hands reached for Kara’s pants, unbuttoning and slowly bringing them down the tall woman’s legs, along with her panties. Kara felt herself shiver. She backed against the kitchen counter, holding it for support.

 

Lena settled between Kara’s legs, slightly lifting one of her knees so she could start kissing along the inside of her thigh. She would nibble, suck, and lick on Kara’s soft skin, as if it was possible to leave a mark. They both knew it wasn’t, but Lena kept trying anyways. Kara felt hot all over, an inpatient need throbbing at her center, all but burning beneath her skin.

 

“Lena, _please_.” Kara keened.

 

Lena gave her a wicked look, before rising to her feet and smashing her lips against Kara’s once again. The blonde groaned. She’s been waiting for this _all week_. Before Kara could complain, though, Lena’s talented long fingers had found themselves between Kara’s legs, stroking her folds, gathering wetness on her fingers. She swallowed the moan the followed.

 

“You’re _soaked_ , Kara.” Lena preened at the conclusion. There was no bigger accomplishment than having this effect on Kara, no bigger honor than being the one she chose to make her feel like this. She could scarcely believe her luck. Without wasting any more time, Lena brought two slender fingers to her entrance. She pushed in. Kara whimpered.

 

“So good, Lena.” Kara brought her hands to the back of Lena’s head, grasping at dark, silky hair. Lena responded by lowering her mouth to Kara’s neck, sucking vigorously on her pulse point. Kara could feel her moisture increasing, coating Lena’s hands as her fingers slowly pushed in, retreated, and then pushed in again.

 

“More, Lena. Please—”, Kara’s moaning was interrupted by a third finger entered her. Lena brought her left hand to knead at Kara’s right breast, pinching the stiff nipple between her fingers, while her right continued to drive into Kara. Lena detached from Kara’s neck, taking in the sight before her. The blonde was a whimpering mess, cheeks pink, hair disheveled, chest rising and falling in quick succession. Lena bit her lip. She sped up her fingers’ motions.

 

“Kara,” she smirked, “are you going to come?”

 

“Fu— _Yes_ , baby.”

 

“Come for me, darling”. Lena whispered against her chest, as she pressed against Kara’s clit with her thumb, rubbing little circles around the little bud.

 

Kara screamed. Her walls clenched around Lena’s fingers, while she cried out her lover’s name, any other thought in her head vanished. Everything was Lena—her smell, her mouth, her touch, her voice. She was a cloud, enveloping the world around her.

 

Before Kara had time to recover from her orgasm, before she could thank her girlfriend, kiss her, tell her she loved her, Lena’s face had disappeared from her view. Kara was confused for a solid second, before she felt the other woman’s warm breath against her sex. Lena licked into her, savoring Kara’s release like a sweet wine. The taller woman gasped, bringing her hand to Lena’s head. She couldn’t believe it, but she was ready to go again, and the thought of Lena stopping her tongue’s ministrations was completely unthinkable.

 

Lena moaned as Kara scratched at her head, encouraging her to continue lapping at her wetness. And continue she did. Lena had gone an entire week without tasting Kara, and it felt like fasting. Now she could finally feast upon her. She slipped inside Kara, curling her tongue against her upper wall, letting her moans vibrate against her girlfriend’s center. Kara was sputtering now, something that sounded to Lena’s ears like Kryptonian swearwords, though she couldn’t identify them. Her hands went around Kara, grasping her ass and securing Kara in place as she began to squirm and writhe against Lena’s mouth.

 

Lena kept her rhythm. She wanted this one to last, to make up for this week’s lack of action. She wanted to make it special, to make Kara feel how much she meant to her, how much her happiness mattered. So she to put every feeling she had—all her love and appreciation into her movements. She would kiss Kara’s very soul if she could.

  
  
Kara looked down at her, a touched look on her face. She could feel Lena’s devotion, her dedication in making Kara feel her love. Her own heart hammered against her chest, mirroring Lena’s heartbeat. The feeling was mutual. She would do anything for Lena. She wanted her to know that, too.

 

“Lena…I love you.”

 

Lena opened her eyes, focusing them on Kara. She couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that someone like Kara could love someone like _her_. She was so _unbelievably_ lucky. Her mouth was too busy to say the words, but she _felt_ them, deep in her bones. They both did. She felt a rush go through her body and brought her lips to Kara’s clit, sucking on the hardened nub. Kara was beyond words. Her entire body shook with her impending orgasm. When Lena brought her tongue to accompany her lips, Kara finally came.

 

She had no idea if she was making any noise—she could be screaming, shouting in Kryptonian or English, wailing Lena’s name repeatedly or none of the above—she didn’t _care_. Lena had taken her to another plane of existence. It was blissful. No worries, no fears, no pain. It was like her soul was flying, soaring above the clouds while her body was still grounded to earth. It was better than flying for real. She would know.

 

A minute went by—or twenty, Kara really couldn’t tell. When she came back to herself Lena was holding her, arms around her middle, humming a sweet melody into her ear. Kara gently kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman.

 

“That was…amazing. No, it was…What’s a better word than amazing?”

 

“Don’t look at me, you’re the reporter!” Lena laughed. The sound breezed into Kara’s heart.

 

“Well, I bet I could find a better word in Kryptonian.”

 

“I look forward to hearing it.”

 

Kara looked fondly at her girlfriend, lowering her head to give her a kiss. She could taste herself on Lena’s lips. She held her tighter.

 

“Lena.”

 

“Yes?” The brunette looked up, a dazed look on her face.

 

“I love you.” She smiled and picked her up, speeding to the couch before her girlfriend could react. She liked to repeat those words as much as she could. Even if whenever Kara told Lena she loved her, she was met by a look of surprise, bordering on disbelief, that broke her heart as much as it infuriated her. She knew Lena had a hard time believing someone could love her, but Kara _did_. She did, and she was determined to let her know.

 

Kara sat down on couch with Lena on her lap. She held Lena’s face with both hands, looking into her eyes. _I love you_ , she thought, wishing Lena could see it, feel it in her gaze. She gently touched her lips with her thumb before bringing Lena’s mouth to connect with hers. _I love you_ , she repeated mentally. Lena seemed to melt against her, fingers grasping behind Kara’s neck, keeping her in place. Kara smiled against her mouth.

 

“You”, Kara said between pecks, “are lovely.”

 

“Are you trying to get in my pants?” Lena questioned, eyebrows lifting in challenge.

 

“You’re not wearing any, silly.” Kara laughed, easily shifting Lena so that creamy, soft thighs were on each side of Kara, straddling her. The blonde let her hands wander under Lena’s shirt, stroking around her waist as she kissed her again, this time with a little more pressure, a little more tongue. Lena responded eagerly, moaning her approval.

 

Kara’s hands traveled up at a slow pace, the soft fabric lifting as they went. Lena separated quickly and lifted her arms so Kara could lift her shirt and throw it somewhere in the living room. The kryptonian sighed at the view of Lena’s breasts uncovered, nipples hardening under her attention. Lena’s voice brought her out of her trance.

 

“Were breasts a rare asset in Krypton?” She inquired smugly.

 

“No! It’s just—yours are…very nice.” Kara lowered her head, staring closely as her hands came up to palm at each perfectly sized breast. Whatever reply Lena was planning got been stuck in her throat at the touch, coming out only as a gasp. Kara brought her lips to a rigid nipple, immediately swirling her tongue around it. Lena couldn’t help but grind against her.

 

Kara kept her mouth moving, sucking on different spots of soft, flushed skin, marking her girlfriend’s chest. Her fingers kept pressure on dark pink nipples, rolling and pinching in turns. Once Lena’s moans grew impatient and the rolling of her hips became desperate, Kara detached her mouth from her girlfriend’s skin, examining her work. It was like an abstract painting, different shades of purple blooming on the pale canvas of Lena’s skin. Her fingertips moved on their own, gingerly touching around a darkening bruise. Kara startled at Lena’s hiss.

 

“I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

 

Lena only shook her head, looking at Kara with fondness before hungrily attacking her mouth.

 

Kara reacted quickly, instinctively gripping Lena’s ass as she pushed Kara onto her back. Lena’s silky dark hair tickled Kara’s skin as she leaned over to whisper against her mouth.

 

“Kara…I need you to _fuck me_.”

 

The blonde acted immediately, shoving her hands under Lena’s pajama shorts and cupping her sex.

 

“Rip them off.” Lena groaned.

 

Kara didn’t think twice. She tore the garment away like paper, giving her easier access to Lena’s wet center. She looked into her eyes as her fingers pushed inside, feeling Lena’s tight grip around her. Lena barely needed time to adjust, her slickness easily accommodating Kara’s knuckles. She started moving then, her loud moans filling the living room as her hips pushed up and down onto Kara’s fingers, again and again, vigorously riding her.

 

Kara took in the view above her. Full breasts bouncing as she moved, tousled hair framing her face, flushed skin glowing in the low light. Each sound out of her mouth a symphony. Kara was an artist. She knew a masterpiece when she saw one— _Lena may be human_ , she thought, _but she was molded as a goddess_.

 

“Kara, _please_ —” Lena’s urgent sob interrupted her thoughts.

 

“Tell me what you need, baby.”

 

“ _Make me come_.” She begged.

 

Kara brought her thumb to Lena’s clit, pressing against it. She felt Lena’s rhythm falter and her walls clench as her lover fell apart, beautifully unravelling before her eyes. Kara took in each detail, wanting to commit the sight to memory.

 

At last, Lena collapsed on top of her, breath fanning across her neck.

 

“I love you, too.” She declared once her breath went back to normal.

 

Later, they eat the cookies in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I was a bit overwhelmed (in a good way!) by the response to my first fic so naturally I wanted to post my second work soon. This one is over a thousand words longer though, so it took me longer to write than I expected. Hope you all enjoy it as much as you did the first time around. ;)
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on tumblr or twitter @luthorbitch as well. xx


End file.
